Simply Complicated
by In the rain-under the moon
Summary: I am the freaky,weird,unpopular girl who plays pranks on the coolest-haha-boy in the school and gets pranked backed. Creepy stuff has been happening to me lately and all I really can be sure of is that my friends will always be here for me.What's goin on?
1. Chapter 1

Simply Complicated.

A/N: Hi, people, it's me, Luna! I am back, sorry I was gone. I just lost all interest in Xialoin Showdown. HA! Just kidding. I don't think I have the brains for XS anymore, though, 'kay? Well anyway, I'm a Naruto person now. I always was, I just never wrote a story about it. Well, how I missed saying this, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Simply Complicated.

**CherryBlossom2: I think I'm seeing dead people.**

**Illkickura: Way to start a conversation Sakura!**

**shygal5: What do you mean Sakura?**

**CherryBlossom2: I mean that I just heard a little girl in my dreams last night! She told me how she died and has a tape in her bedroom that she wants me to show to the cops!!**

**Illkickura: ??**

**CherryBlossom2: I no!**

**shygal5: Do it and maybe she'll leave u alone?**

**CherryBlossom2: Good thinking. I think that I'll do just that!! Brb.**

**CherryBlossom2 has left the chat.**

I can't believe that I'm doing this. Am I crazy. Maire Belle Kyle. Her death _was_in the newspaper, but, I don't know. It was only a dream. She looked so sad, with her soft brown eyes an- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Damn. Uchiha ahead. And Naruto? Jeez, what a moron.

Naruto sees me and calls me over. Uchiha sighs like I just... wait- what's the term? Oh well.

"Sakura, why were you running?!" he probably asked that a thousand times, too. DAMNIT!!

"Oh, I was running?" he nods, "Well, I was going to Maire Belle Kyle's funeral."

"You knew her?" the Uchiha asked. I nod. LIE!!

"Why?" I ask. And, I don't know why, but he just shakes his head.

"Naruto, look, I got to run. I need to get to that funeral, and fast. 'Kay?" I tell him.

"I could drive you?" Naruto asks. "We were gonna go there anyway!"

"Dope," Sasuke mutters.

And, yes, Sasuke is the person I've been calling Uchiha this whole time.

"I don't know, Naruto," I say, but he drags me and Sasuke into their car. Naruto and Sasuke are stepbrothers. You see, Sasuke's dad died and Naruto's mom died. Perfict, right?

"We're here!!" Naruto shouts. I jump out of the car and run into the house, Naruto and Sasuke behind me.

"Were you a friend of Maire's?" a smiling father asks. Her father. I frown.

"I babysat her a few times," I said and made my way to her room.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed and talked to Maire's father figer. He's the step-dad.

Maire shows me where the tape is hidden. Under the stuffed animals.

I hand it to her step-dad and say, "She wanted you to have this." He looks at me, and then the tape, and puts it in the VCR.

"And now I give you, Mr. Bear and Baby Alligator!!" Maire's voise yelles in a wispher. I think I'm starting to cry and so does he. A very loving step-dad.

"'Hi, Baby Ally, what brings you-' Maire, Honey, can I come in?" another voice asks. Maire runs to her bed and goes under the sheets. "'Yes, Mommy!' 'Honey, do you want some Koolade?' 'Yes, please! Can I drink it out side? I feel better today! Please, Mommy??' 'No, Honey, here let me make this for you,'" she sets it down in front of the camera and pours "Oxcy Clean" into it. "'Here you go!' 'Thank you, Mommy!'" when her mother leaves she turns off the camera.

The house fills with mummering and the Mother herself, dressed in pink and yellow, walks in. The Father calls the cops and I go to leave. Naruto fallows and Sasuke, too.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asks.

"I didn't. The tape was labled "Show Daddy"," I say and run off.

--

A/N: Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Complicated.

A/N: Hi, updates are getting a little hard fo-

Naruto: LIER!! You're just lazy!!

Me: You're one to speak! Anyway, on with the story?

_thoughts_

**_Inner Sakura_**

"talking"

**Chat room**

Running off. Wow. Not my best idea. They have a car and, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is: THEY FUCKIN' KIDNAPPED ME, DAMN IT!!

"SASUKE! NARUTO! LET ME OUT NOW!!" I screamed. I could have punched Naruto, but sence he is the driver... now _that _would be stupid!

"You went straight into her room, Pinky. Do you really think we're _that _stupid?" Sasgay- oh, sorry _Sasuke- _asked.

I giggled at my own little joke. They looked at me. I started to panic. **_Naruto! BAKKA!! WATCH THE RODE!! GRRRRRR! NAR-U-TO!!_**

"NARUTO BAKKA! WATCH THE RODE!!" I yelled at the damn blond bakka.

"Wha...? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" as soon as he looked back, a huge, I mean_ huge_, semi was in front of us. He made a sharp turn and we were at my house. Wow. That was fast! Like, cartoon fast. That's kind of creepy...

"Naruto, this is my house... Bakka," I muttered.

"I know," Naruto sighed, "but you have to tell us before we let you out!"

"Fine... Ihadadreamaboutherandshetoldmewherethetapwasandtoldmewhotoshowitto,okay?!" I said in one breath.

(A/N: You might want to read that carefully...)

Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then to me, with a look on his face that said, _are you two CRAZY?!_

I shook my head and left the car.

As soon as I was in the house I ran as fast as I could to my room. I went to the comp. and logged back in.

**CherryBlossom2 has logged in**

**CherryBlossom2: Srry gals Naruto Bakka and Chickin Ass were there!**

**Shygal5: o? y were they there?**

**CherryBlossom2: Friends wit da little gal**

**Illkickura: weird. k i no who sasuke lkies!!**

**Fanofdaclouds has logged in**

**CherryBlossom2: Temari!!**

**Fanofdaclouds: Shika asked meh out!!**

**Illkickura: 'bout time!!**

**Shygal5: good 4 u! tenten u were bout 2 tell us who sasuke likes?**

**Illkickura: ooooooooooooooooo rite! sakura!**

**CherryBlossom2: wat?**

**Illkickura: sasuke likes sakura!**

**Fanofdaclouds: its true. shika said so!**

**CherryBlossom2: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**

**Shygal5: lol**

**Shygal5: Neji likes u tenten.**

**Illkickura: dan y does he always say shit like 'ey panda head!' or 'hey, bunbun!"?**

**Shygal5: idk... btw i do no he likes u!**

**Illkickura: hina, i thought u said u didnt no wat btw ment?!**

**Shygal5: shit**

**Shygal5 as logged out**

**CherryBlossom2: OMG! i no dat dat wasnt neji either! he would neva tell us dat he liked tenten!**

**Missingher has logged on**

**Missingher: hav u guys seen hinata?**

**Illkickura: no but some1 was just faking bein her! **

**Fanofdaclouds: who u missin?**

**Missingher: a girl dat i like.**

**Fanofdaclouds: is it 1010?**

**Illkickura: dont do dat 2 mi name!!**

**Missingher: do u think hinata was kidnapped? she wont answer the door or her phone!**

**CherryBlossom2: o no! hina where r u?!**

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!! Cliffy! Will they ever find her? Was she really kidnapped? Who kiddnapped her, if she was kiddnapped? TELL MEH DA ANSWERS! In a review, please.

Naruto: PLEASE! I LIKE THIS STORY! I NEED TO KNOW! Uh... I mean... do it or she'll kill me?

Sakura: R&R!


End file.
